G McCloud's Past story
by GMcCloud
Summary: This is a story based on French-charlotte's fan fic. Credit goes to French-Charlotte
1. After party

This story is based upon French-charlotte's fan fic "The past story Enjoy.

I am G McCloud. Son of the famous James McCloud. I looked just like my dad and my brother. I am about two years younger than Fox but I am just as smart.

I woke up. My head was spinning. When things got into focus I realized two things one that there were bottles from fox's party in my room. And what a party it was beer, pizza and every one of our friends.

"Damn it" I said " dad is gonna think I drank all of this"

The second thing I noticed was it was 12:36.

"Shit and now he is going to be pissed at the fact I'm late for school."

Just then I heard a voice

"Fox James McCloud get your lazy ass out of bed." Yelled dad.

"Dad is going to be more pissed at fox than at me" I chuckled "there has to be at least ten times more bottles in there than in my room. And he and his pal Bill actually drank them."

After I got ready dad opened the door.

"Dad" I said looking at the empty bottles of beer "dad I swear that I didn't drink any of it" I knew though that I had two that night but I put them under my bed in my room.

"Don't worry G I know you didn't drink any." I breathed a sigh of relief "just put them in recycling"

"Ok dad. Say do you know-"

"where your carrier is?"

" Ya, do you?"

" By the door on a hanger"

"Thanks dad"

"Oh and you might want to take the two bottles you drank out from under your bed" he said as he left.

"How does he do it?" I said


	2. A broken promise

Another chapter

Walking to school through the snow was kinda like hell for me. Fox and Bill were talking about aviations class and that stuff. And I couldn't find my winter jacket so I had to wear a sweater and my hoodie together.

"C'mon Fox your dad's awesome and you know it" Bill said. All Fox did in reply was give him The Look. He gave that to people when he wanted to shut them up or prove them wrong. He often gave it to me.

"You know he is right. You just don't like him because you get in trouble with him" I said. Bill began to laugh. "It's true dude."

Fox gave the look again only he gave it to me. " Well think what you like Fox but I think dad is cool. Like how he always knows if something happened."

Bill then looked at me. His expression seemed to say, "Did you find out yet?" I simply shook my head. It was four years ago that Fox was kidnapped. Dad was bouncing off the walls doing what he could to find fox. I asked dad how I could help. "Just pray to god that Fox is safe and will return to us." So I did. Every day I would walk into Fox's room and see if he was there. After the disappointment of Fox not being there I sat on my bed and prayed. For three months this went on. Everyone gave up on Fox except for dad and me. A ransom note came asking for a huge amount of money. Dad just wanted Fox back home so he took the money and left it where the abductors told him. Fox still didn't come home. A week after that the police found him and shot the kidnappers to death. Dad and I came to the scene and found Fox, shaken up by the experience but still ok. I dug in the bag of money and found the compact homing device I put in there. And all dad did was smile. Smile that his oldest son was home and that his little brother used his knowledge to find him. Bill wanted to know what happened. But I haven't asked Fox yet.

When we got to the academy and I sat in my usual seat, the one next to a friend of mine Falco. Fox and Falco where yelling at each other about the party.

"You were shit faced man. I spent the night at Katt's." Falco said.

"I heard my name" Katt said.

"Don't worry sweetie," Falco said, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hey that could be us," Fox said to Fara. Fara wants nothing to do with a pilot when it comes to dating. So Fox was way out of the picture with her. Yet he still tries.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than swap spit with you." She said in reply.

After class dad called for Fox. I thought I would come along.

"Fox can't you stay awake during my class." Dad said

"I try to. I really do. What is it about?" Fox said. Just then a familiar rabbit walked in.

"Peppy" I said. Fox was trying to leave the class. But dad stopped him. Fox had 'pissed' written all over his face and said "What?" with anger in his tone.

"General pepper really needs our help-" dad begun to say

"Then have him chose a different mercenary." Fox said cutting dad's sentence short.

"Fox, G, I am so sorry. I will be back in two months. On February 19th." Dad said.

"You promised." Fox whispered and then left.

I looked at dad. He promised he would be there for Christmas every year. No matter what he was there on Christmas day. Upset I walked out of the classroom " Hope you have fun." I whispered.


End file.
